


[Podfic] We're Friends When You're On Your Knees by narceus

by were_duck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Non-Sexual Bondage, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Bondage, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copied from the fic summary:</p>
<p>"Six and a half days out of the week, Allison runs her own life, her college classes, the entire Argent family (currently rebuilding!), her position and responsibilities in the pack, and even the occasional need to eat and sleep, just fine.</p>
<p>She and Lydia are taking up a new hobby, the last night of the week. Something about stress relief. And ropes. It's definitely about ropes.</p>
<p>Allison is pretty sure that she hated being tied up during hunter training, but it turns out that it's a little different when Lydia's the one doing the tying. Who knew?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We're Friends When You're On Your Knees by narceus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We're Friends When You're On Your Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948603) by [narceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narceus/pseuds/narceus). 



> Recorded for #WAGFAPE (Women and Genderqueer First Podfic Exchange) 2014, a gift for exmanhater
> 
> Thanks so much to the author, narceus, for permission to record her wonderful story (and for writing great f/f BDSM with negotiation and aftercare!)! 
> 
> Thanks also to jelazakazone for beta-listening. Any mistakes are my own.

**Title:** We're Friends When You're On Your Knees  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Author:** narceus  
 **Reader:** were_duck  
 **Pairing:** Allison/Lydia  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warnings:** Depiction of mild subdrop, well-resolved.  
 **Size/Length:** 86MB | 1hr 33min 

[Download from MediaFire (Right click, Save as)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w3mbq1p06o2evog/werefriendswhenyoureonyourknees.mp3)


End file.
